


wretched and divine

by servicetopthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Magic, Magical Healing Cock, Rituals, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Smut, but not really, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “What—” Loki began. His mouth snapped shut when Thor pulled down his trousers.“You will not die today,” Thor assured him. Loki came to the sudden realization that Thor would go to whatever lengths necessary to save his trickster of a brother. It would have been a lovely sentiment, but now it would go unappreciated.After all, Loki was trying to fake his own death.Loki's plans go horribly awry. Or, perhaps, surprising well.





	wretched and divine

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me last night and I had to get it out of my system. Honestly, I'm quite pleased with it. It's a bit ridiculous, but it was really fun to write! I love these stubborn idiots.
> 
> This is a fill for the square "rituals" for my season of kink bingo card.

“See you in hell, monster!” Loki cursed. The beast was devoured in golden light. It was a magnificent display, one that Loki would normally cheer on. But, he had a role to play. This was his death, after all. His glorious, heroic death with his brother at his side.

Thor hurried over, worry so deep in his face that Loki wondered if it would ever leave. Loki felt sharp satisfaction at it, as he pretended to writhe in pain. His brother was chanting _no no no_ as if it would stop him. Stop this, death.

“Oh, you fool, you didn't listen!” Thor hissed as he knelt at Loki’s side. His voice came out strangled.

“I know. I'm a fool. I'm a fool!” Loki agreed. It was all going so perfectly. He really outdid himself. The way his skin was graying and wideness of his pained eyes was already sending Thor into mourning. It was a bit cruel, so soon after Frigga, but Loki knew there would be no better time to pull this off.

“Stay with me, okay?” Thor asked, no, prayed.

If this were real, Loki would by now being seeing the halls of Valhalla in the distance. His soul would be reaching out, but he would force himself to stay a little longer. Just to say these last words to Thor, his dear brother.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, revelling in how perfect his performance was. Oh, he would certainly write this down, maybe turn it into a play… “I’m sorry.”

Thor desperately shushed him.

“I’m sorry,” Loki repeated.

And now it was time for Thor to say goodbye, in whatever way he chose. Loki expected the look of defeat and grief to take over. He expected him to say something about Odin or—

“Don’t worry, brother,” Thor said instead. His eyes hardened with determination. Loki internally shuddered at that look. It was a look he normally cherished, because it meant Thor was going to do something magnificently idiotic. It meant Thor had shut off his brain and was listening only to his heart. It was the look he had before he charged into Jotunheim, just as Loki had planned him to. But now, he had not planned it. Now, he feared that look.

Thor was standing now. He was fiddling with his armor and Loki’s eyebrows drew together.

“What—” Loki began. His mouth snapped shut when Thor pulled down his trousers.

“You will not die today,” Thor assured him. Loki came to the sudden realization that Thor would go to whatever lengths necessary to save his trickster of a brother. It would have been a lovely sentiment, but now it would go unappreciated.

After all, Loki was trying to fake his own death.

Loki sputtered nonsense, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t ruin this whole show. It was supposed to be his grand finale! And here Thor was, ruining it by getting his cock out!

“I know what I am doing,” Thor assured as he knelt to the ground again. This time, not at Loki’s side, at his feet.

Loki felt stupid, really fucking stupid. He knew Thor had done this particular bit of magic before, on other warriors, but it was so long ago. Part of him had forgotten, part of him never even thought to consider Thor would do it to his _brother._

Adopted, but…

“Surely there are other ways!” Loki tried to reason. “Take me to Asgard!”

“You would die as soon as we reached Heimdall,” Thor argued as he pushed apart Loki’s legs and settled between them. He leaned over Loki, arms braced on either side. His golden hair tickled Loki’s face when he met his gaze. “Can you not feel your life slipping from you? I can see it so clearly on your face, brother.”

“This is madness,” Loki breathed. He could rid himself of the illusions. Thor would be angry, surely, but it would stop this. That was not an option, no, because then Loki couldn’t do this later. Thor would see right through him if he tried again after one attempted false death. Or, at least, the others would.

Utter madness, the two stubborn sons of Odin, lying in the dirt, neither wavering on what they wanted. Loki, the throne, and Thor, his brother alive. Their stubbornness was about to lead them to something nearly unthinkable.

Nearly.

Loki could lie to others but not himself. He had thought about this — Thor, strong and sure, taking him after a battle, after an argument, in their chambers, in the library, in the fields of Vanaheim, rough, slow, soft, fast, desperate, beautiful… So many times had he thought about it, dreamed it. One of the many desires he kept in his twisted heart and never once thought to bring into the light. Even now, one they were about to actually do _this_ he wasn’t going to admit it to Thor.

Loki squirmed around Thor despite his desires. Thor was ruining everything! Why couldn’t he just Loki have his heroic death?

Thor pressed a hand to Loki’s chest, above the wound, trying to stop his struggles. “Shall I ask for your permission?” Thor questioned as if he was confused that Loki would fight against saving his own life.

“Oh, would you really take me by force?” Loki challenged, yet his voice was weak. He was supposed to be dying.

“To save your life, perhaps,” Thor said with such ridiculous honesty. “But the magic tends to work better with mutual consent.”

“Jane is right over there,” Loki reminded him, because surely that would stop his sudden insanity.

“Do I have your permission, brother?” Thor repeated, ignoring his statement.

 _Fuck off,_ Loki wanted to curse. _Fuck me,_ he also wanted to plead.

“You have my permission,” Loki stated instead, the shakiness of his voice played off as pain rather than… fear? Disbelief? Powerful desire?

Thor nodded, pushing Loki’s legs further apart. He ripped off Loki’s trousers — desperate times, desperate measures — and began to whisper something. An incantation, Loki recognized. It was very odd, seeing a memorized spell fall from his brother’s lips. This was the only one Thor ever bothered to learn. He was blessed with the gift of life that few were and these sorts of things needed to be done in a certain order.

Truthfully, Loki didn’t know what that order was. He was not given this gift of magic, so there was no need to learn its steps. So, he watched Thor with wary eyes. His heart leapt into his throat as Thor reached for Loki’s wound. Luckily, his hand hovered just above it. Had he touched it, the illusion would have been broken and Thor would discover the truth.

That Loki didn’t need this, he merely _wanted_ it.

Thor’s fingertips began to glow as he continued to whisper. Loki could feel his magic. It was so different from his own. It was warm and sharp, like lightning.

Thor moved his hand away from Loki’s chest. He finished a phrase and shut his mouth. Then, he looked very intently at Loki before leaning in a pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. As soon as he pulled back, he was continuing the spell.

Loki’s lips tingled with magic. It was part of the ritual, surely. Still, Loki hoped Thor would do it again, once he was deep within Loki.

Loki felt Thor’s hand in between his legs.

Gods, they were actually doing this.

Thor paused his words to ask, “Oil?” If this were real and Loki was really at the brink of death, he probably wouldn’t be able to procure a vial of oil. He still did anyway because he was going to enjoy this, damn it. He passed it over to Thor, who covered his hand with it. A slick finger was then pressed to Loki’s entrance.

“Tell me if it hurts too much,” Thor requested.

“I’ve been impaled, Thor,” Loki hissed, his own arousal building at a swift pace and causing his impatience. He could see Thor’s hand was still glowing, the light illuminating Loki’s legs from where sat between them.

Thor’s face twisted with determination again, as he pressed his finger into Loki. His other hand rested on Loki’s hip. Loki let his head tip back as he held back a groan. Thor’s finger was thick and it had been _so long_ since someone had touched Loki, filled him, _fucked him._

Thor’s movements were a bit mechanical. In and out and in and out. A second finger soon followed the first. It was clear that Thor was doing this as efficiently as possible. Little room for pleasure when you were trying to save a life. Still, Loki revelled in the little pleasure he had. When Thor grazed the perfect spot, clearly by accident, a moan escaped Loki’s lips. It was choked off, but still unmistakably pleased. Loki, now pointedly looking up at the gloomy sky, could feel Thor’s eyes on him.

A third finger entered Loki. It was a nice stretch as Thor’s fingers were quite large. Thor paused a mere few seconds to allow Loki to get used to the addition before his hand was moving again. This time, they were not thoughtless movements. He drove his fingers deep into Loki, hitting him at just the right angle, and eliciting more reluctant moans from Loki. Which was an… interesting development. One that Loki would certainly think on more if his mind was swirling in pleasure as his brother’s fingers fucked into him.

Loki chanced a look at Thor, finding his blue eyes were fixed on Loki’s cock. It was red and aching, even dribbling slightly, clearly yearning for Thor’s touch. But this wasn’t about Loki’s cock, it was about Thor’s…

Which, now that Loki looked at it, was glowing.

Magic was a humorous thing at times.

Thor pulled his fingers out of Loki. He coated his cock in oil and Loki found himself transfixed at the sight of Thor’s slick cock. It was true, all those maiden’s rumors, it was quite large. Thor moved forward, lining himself up with Loki.

“Hurry,” Loki urged because he was about to _die._

Thor grunted as he pushed in. Loki slammed his head back into the dirt, groaning at the enormity of his brother’s cock. So good, just like he imagined, so fucking good. Loki had to bite his silver-tongue to keep all the profanities he wanted to spit from spilling out.

Thor had to be quick, but he was still gentle. It was maddening. His movements were shallow and cautious. It wasn’t what Loki wanted. So, he let his body go limp. He pretended he could hear Frigga’s voice welcoming him into Valhalla as his soul left his body.

“Loki?” Thor panicked, his hips coming to a halt. No, no! That wasn’t what was supposed to happen! He was supposed to move _more_ not stop altogether!

Loki was done with this charade. He jumped back into life, grabbing Thor by the throat, and growled, “Harder, you moron!”

Thor met Loki’s gaze. Loki was so sure that his desire was plastered all over his face. Surely he looked like all the maiden’s Thor had taken to his chambers, begging and pleading for his cock. What would Thor do, know that he knew how his brother felt for him?

And then Loki finally saw it. In the depths of Thor’s blue eyes, there was a hint of darkness. The darkness of desire.

Thor’s hands gripped Loki’s hips tightly and he began to fuck into Loki as if his life depended on it. And Loki groaned as if his life depended on it, because it did. To an extent.

“Loki,” Thor said, his voice was rough and low and Loki couldn’t help but whine in response. “I must confess that I have long desired to take you. You are so beautiful, you always have been. I hope you understand the sadness that would overtake me if—”

Loki pressed a kiss to Thor’s lips to shut him up. It was off-center and more like a bite, but it did the job. He pulled back to demand, “Fuck me back into the realm of the living and then you can do your stupid love confession!”

Thor’s lips quirked into a smirk as he drove into Loki with a delightfully deep thrust. “I thought you cherished words over actions,” he said, somehow able to find comedy in all of this.

 _“Fuck me!”_ Loki barked before pulling him into another kiss. Again, it was messy and sharp. Loki tugged at Thor’s hair, moaning into Thor’s open mouth with each snap of his hips.

Thor fucked into Loki with wonderful ferocity. Loki felt impossibly full, not only by Thor, but by the magic traveling into his veins. It was pleasant, warm healing magic. Its power was above any Loki had ever experienced. Of course, there was no true healing to be done.

Loki could no longer ignore his cock. He reached done to touch himself, but Thor batted the hand away. He wrapped his own glowing hand around it, stroking in time with his hips.

Thor’s hand wasn’t the only part of him glowing, nor the cock slamming in and out Loki. He was glowing all over. Loki thought he looked beautiful with the glow of magic.

“I must know one thing, brother,” Thor whispered, his mouth now next to Loki’s ear, as his hand urged Loki closer to the edge. “Have you thought of this before, as I have?”

Loki could not bother with a lie, or even a clever retort, so he simply whimpered, “Yes, Thor. Many times, nearly every day.”

“Loki,” Thor groaned into Loki’s ear. It caused Loki’s body to shudder and he clenched around Thor.

Loki came while admiring Thor’s golden beauty, all over his brother’s hand.

Thor continued to fuck him as Loki’s head was dizzy with pleasure. It was too much, too much—

 _“Thor,”_ Loki choked out.

Then golden light blinded both of them. Loki rid himself of the illusion, knowing that Thor had just came. The light subsided after a few moments. They found each other’s eyes again. Thor smiled when he saw Loki’s skin flush with life and the hole in his chest was no more. He collapsed on top of Loki with a chuckle. Loki grinned too, despite how disgusted he felt. He was covered in dirt, sweat, blood, and come. His own and Thor’s.

There was a silent moment, filled only by their heavy breathing.

Thor lifted himself up and declared, “I meant what I said. I truly have desired you for—”

“Save it,” Loki interrupted. “I do not need your words to know how you care for me.”

Thor’s face scrunched up in confusion. “You truly do not want to hear me declare my undying loyalty and love to you?”

“Oh, I do,” Loki admitted. “But it’s a lot less romantic when you’re covered in grime.”

Thor let out a hearty laugh. “After a bath, then?”

Loki hummed in agreement.

Thor stood and helped Loki up. Once standing, Loki was reminded of the presence of Jane Foster in the distance. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. Or, perhaps, she enjoyed the show, rightfully so.

Loki pretended to have a dizzy spell. “Thor, I’m feeling faint again. Shall we go again?”

Thor smirked, resting a hand on Loki’s back. “First, we will send Malekith to the depths of Hel. Then, we will bath together. Finally, I will whisper flowery declarations into your ear and fuck you until the only word you will have response is my own name.”

Loki flushed and smirked, eyes darkening with pleasure. “I should have died sooner,” he teased.

Thor gave him a warning glare before he began to walk towards Jane. Loki followed, not letting his smirk fall from his lips.

Perhaps Loki had been going about his quest for the throne all wrong. The answer did not lie in impersonating Odin, all he needed was Thor’s heart. And many nights in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
